Just Partners
by somuchmorethanpartners
Summary: Kensi's reassignment is beginning to affect Deeks. And everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

Sam walks in to the bullpen, expecting to be the first one in the office on this early Monday morning. They had just finished up a case the previous day and he guessed the other members of his team would sleep in a little.

He was wrong. Just as he turns the corner he sees a very smiley, yet still sad Deeks staring deeply into his computer screen.  
>Not again. He knew exactly what the Detective was looking at.<p>

"Deeks, I swear if I come over there and I see you staring at a picture of Kensi, I will smash that computer into a million pieces with my bare hands."  
>Deeks jumps at the sound of Sam's voice. He was in such a trance he hadn't heard him approaching. Deeks quickly closes out the picture and slams his laptop closed.<p>

"Um. Yeah. No I was just, yeah. I got nothing." Deeks grinned sheepishly, knowing he was busted.  
>"That's what I thought. You really need to get a grip. I don't stare at pictures of Callen constantly when he's away on a top-secret mission." Sam said in a teasing tone.<p>

"Do you stare at pictures of Michelle constantly when she is on a top-secret mission?" Sam definitely wasn't expecting that. He wasn't even sure he knew how to respond.

"Maybe. But never as much as you look, I mean gawk at pictures of Kensi. And Michelle is my wife. Kensi is just your partner." Sam stated, trying to bait Deeks into admitting something he had suspected for a long time.  
>Deeks shuddered at the use of the phrase "just your partner." He hated it. He knew Kensi was more than that, and deep inside he knew he was more than that to Kensi.<p>

"What if Kensi wasn't just my partner?" And there it is. Sam got the confirmation he needed, but decided to continue to press him.

"Is she more than just your partner?" Sam was choosing his words carefully, so this seemingly innocent conversation didn't turn heated. Sam was calm through the entire exchange, however Deeks was an emotional basket case anyway, and Sam's words set him off.

"Yes, Sam. Yes she is. I don't know why I have tried to hide it for so long." Deeks stood up from his desk chair and began pacing back and forth. "I don't know if Hetty would split up our partnership, or if I was scared that I would lose my best friend if I screwed up, or just scared of how much I actually do care about her. I can't function without her here. She isn't just my partner, she is everything to me."

Sam smiled. He had known for a long time that Deeks and Kensi had a "thing" but he didn't know how important Kensi was to Deeks.  
>After a couple of moments of thoughtful silence, Sam continued. "I knew you two were close, but I had no idea that you cared for Kensi that much."<br>Deeks smiled. "I really do love her." His smile revealed that this was the first time he was admitting it to himself. "I just wish I could tell her." Deeks slumped back down in his desk chair, defeated.

Sam thought about it for a few moments. "Deeks, you know you love her. And that is all you have to hold on to until she gets back. Whenever that may be. Well, that and your obsession with looking at her pictures all day long."

Deeks smiled again. "Yeah that is pretty pathetic isn't it?"

Sam grinned and said "Yeah, Deeks it is." Just as Callen walked into the room.

"What is pathetic?" Callen asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just Deeks hair again." Sam said shooting a wink at a very surprised Deeks. Sam felt the conversation he just had needed to be kept under wraps, not broadcast through the office.

"Yeah it is pathetic. You really should do something about that." Callen said, not realizing he had just missed a very important conversation between his partner and the LAPD Liaison.

A whistle from Eric beckoned Callen and Deeks up to the Ops Center, while Sam stayed behind to talk to the only person he knew that could fix this.

"Hetty can I talk to you for a second?" Sam asked as he approached his Operations Manager's desk.  
>"Certainly, Mr. Hanna. What can I help you with?" Hetty replied with a sly smile.<br>"Is there any way we can contact Kensi? I mean, I am really sick of Deeks complaining and moping around. He won't shut up about her." Sam said, as he was trying to make it seem like he was annoyed at Deeks, as opposed to trying to help him.  
>"Mr. Hanna. I understand your dilemma. And I know exactly what you are trying to do. I think it is very nice of you to help Mr. Deeks." Hetty saw right through his disguise.<br>"You heard?" Sam replied, hanging his head.  
>"Yes Mr. Hanna. I heard. You seem to forget how the voices of two angry men travel in this building." Hetty smiled. "I will try to work something out, but only because it seems to be affecting Mr. Deeks' work."<p>

Sam walked up to ops, smiling, knowing that Hetty trying to contact Kensi had nothing to do with Deeks' work.

* * *

><p>As they finished up the rather easy case, and were packing up to go home, Hetty called for Deeks.<br>Hetty began as Deeks sat down in front of her desk. "Mr. Deeks, it has come to my attention that the absence of your partner is beginning to affect your work."  
>"Hetty, I can do my job without Kensi, however I do work better with her here."<br>An all- knowing grin graced Hetty's face. "Mr. Deeks, I realize you can do your job without Ms. Blye, but I don't believe you can live your life without her, maybe you feel that you can't function without her."  
>Deeks slumps back in his chair, as he realizes that somehow the small ninja lady in front of him heard his conversation with Sam earlier that morning.<br>Seeing his demeanor change, Hetty continues. "Have you been communicating with Ms. Blye through the little present I gave you?"  
>Deeks sighed. "We've talked twice. It just isn't the same. I don't know where she is, or what she is doing."<br>Hetty sighs. She hates seeing one of her agents hurt. "Mr. Deeks, I realize this is difficult for you, especially after what I heard this morning, but I am afraid there is nothing more I can do. I will update you whenever I can of Ms. Blye's status."  
>Deeks sighed. "Thank you Hetty. I really appreciate it."<p>

"I wish I had more to offer you. After all, Kensi is more than just your partner." Hetty said with a smile.

"Yes, Hetty she is."


	2. Chapter 2

Granger's satellite phone began to ring and he stepped outside to answer. "Henrietta, can I help you?"

"Yes, Owen you can. I am going to make this simple. I need Ms. Blye back in Los Angeles as soon as possible. Yesterday would be nice. My team cannot function without her." She smiled as she recalled Deeks using the phrase "can't function without her."

"Henrietta, I need Agent Blye here. You approved an indefinite reassignment." The Assistant Director really wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Indeed, however it has been months and I feel that Ms. Blye would be better used with her team."

Although Granger hated to, he agreed with Hetty. He sees how pathetic Kensi is . The mission was taking painstakingly long. She wasn't really needed until the time came to fire the shot. No one knew how long that would take. He could pull in another sniper, one that didn't have such strong ties to home. Even though Granger was known for his lack of sympathy, he knew Kensi deserved to be in Los Angeles. She would be better used at home with her team.

Hetty and Granger worked out the details, and Kensi was to land at LAX the next night. If it were anyone other than Henrietta Lange, it would have surprised Granger at how fast the details of Kensi's return were ironed out.

As Granger went to find Kensi, he shuddered at the thought of what would have happened to him had he tried to argue with Hetty. He may say he isn't scared of her, but that tiny woman terrifies him.

"Agent Blye, may I have a word with you, please." Kensi saunters over to where the Assistant Director stands, momentarily thinking she is in trouble.

"Agent Blye, this mission is taking far longer than expected." He pauses for a moment, and Kensi starts to panic at the thought of being in Afghanistan for an extended period. "You were reassigned what for was expected to be no more than a few weeks. As you very well know, it has been over 2 months and it seems we are no closer to completing our mission than when we stepped off the plane." Kensi has absolutely no idea where he is going with this.

"As a result of your extended absence, it seems that your Operations Manager has grown eager to have you back. So, you will be flying back to Los Angeles tonight." Kensi was frozen with shock.

"I'm really going home? Tonight?" Kensi still could not believe this was happening. She thought this conversation would end with her staying here for 6 more months, not her getting to go home tonight. If she weren't in with Granger she probably would have cried.

"Yes, Ms. Blye you will be home by this time tomorrow. You can thank Hetty for the quick travel arrangements." Granger said sarcastically.

"Are you coming back to Los Angeles as well?" Kensi asked, silently hoping the answer was no.

"No, I will stay here, the mission will continue. You are being sent home only because Hetty feels you are of better use in Los Angeles with your team."

Kensi made a point to thank Hetty for that later.

She made a lap of the base telling everyone goodbye, the last person left was Agent Sabatino. She quickly explained the rather strange situation to him, and couldn't help but notice his face fall as she told him she was leaving. She was about to go when he said: "Next time we are both in the same country, we should grab dinner." She replied with a simple "Yeah. Sure."

Kensi turned to go, as she was walking away, she heard Sabatino quietly say "tell Deeks I said Hello." Kensi smiled knowing that once she was home, Deeks was going to hear a lot more than Hello.


	3. Chapter 3

The flight home was rather uneventful, and she could not wait to jump out of that plane as soon as it hit the ground. When she did, the first thing she saw was Henrietta Lange standing outside her car waiting.

"Ms. Blye, how glad I am to see you." Hetty replied with a warm smile.

"The feeling is mutual, Hetty." Kensi replied.

"Get in the car Ms. Blye, we are going on a little field trip." Kensi nodded and got in the car, silently wondering where they were going. She knew where she wanted to be, wherever her blonde haired, blue eyed partner was.

"Hetty, does the team know I am here?" Since she hadn't spoken to anyone other than Granger, she had no idea who knew of her being back in L.A.

"Yes, everyone except Mr. Deeks. He called me this morning saying he was sick." Now Kensi knew exactly where they were going. "I am going to drop you off at Mr. Deeks apartment, and I will let you be the one to check on him." Hetty took her eyes off the road for a moment to take in Kensi's reaction.

"Thank you Hetty. For everything. I was close to going crazy over there. Thank you for convincing Granger to let me come back." Hetty smiled.

"I didn't do it for you Ms. Blye, I did it for Mr. Deeks. He hasn't been himself in your absence." Hetty said with a smile. Kensi didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She never doubted that Deeks would miss her, but she never thought it would affect him so deeply. Even though she never wanted to see him hurt, it felt good to know that she was so important to him.

So this is it. She was home now, and they left so much unsaid before she left. As they pulled up to his apartment she saw his car was in its space and Hetty let her out right in front of his door. "Ms. Blye, I am glad you are home. I don't expect to see you at work tomorrow, I want you to take care of Mr. Deeks. I have a feeling your presence will greatly affect his sickness." She put heavy emphasis on the word "sickness". An excited grin spread across Kensi's face. And with that, Kensi shut the car door and Hetty sped off.

She practically ran up the stairs to his door. This meeting has been put off for almost 3 months, but it can't wait another second. She knocked on the door three quick times. Inside Deeks wondered who could be checking up on him. He opens the door quickly to find the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in front of him. He can't even speak. So she does it for him.

"Hi." She says sheepishly. Instead of responding with words, he closes the space between them and kisses her frantically. She is caught off guard by his sudden act of affection but she can't help but kiss him back. After they finally part, she chuckles a little.

"Hetty said you were sick."

"I was. Sick of being away from you." Kensi laughs at his cheesy choice of words, but she loves them more than she cares to show.

Still standing close, Deeks says "You don't know how much I missed you Kensi." She wraps her arms around his neck and laughs. "Why didn't anyone tell me you were coming home?"

"Hetty told everyone this morning, you didn't know since you called in sick." Deeks was grinning from ear to ear. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm home now. Surprise!"

Deeks pulls her into a tight hug. "You're home now." Kensi smiled and pulled him closer to her.

Deeks reaches for her hand and pulls them both to his couch. "Kens. Since the day you left, I have just wanted to talk. To really talk. To talk about us. Our…" He hesitates, choosing his words carefully. "…Thing. While you were gone, I was a mess. I was looking at your pictures all the time, I wouldn't shut up about you. Really. Ask Sam and Callen." He chuckles nervously. But her smile told him to keep going. "Sam caught me looking at an old picture of you on my computer one morning and told me I was pathetic. He said he didn't look at pictures of Callen while he was away. So I asked him if he looked at pictures of Michelle while she was gone. He said maybe, but you aren't my wife, you are just my partner. I told him that you are not just my partner. Because Kensi you aren't. You are everything to me. When people talk about me and you, I don't ever want them to say that we are just partners again." Kensi's eyes filled with tears. She had never heard him be so sweet.

"Deeks." She said with a shaky voice. She grabbed his hand again and put one finger under his chin to force him to look at her. "Deeks. You are not nor will you ever again be just my partner. Whatever our thing is, you mean so much more to me than a partner should. You always have, and you always will."

Deeks smiled that crooked smile that makes her heart melt. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He said as he backed away slightly.

"I love you, too." She said with a smile.

"I wish I could have said that three months ago." He said with a sigh.

"The important thing is you said it." Kensi said as she leaned in to gently kiss him.

"Indeed it is, Kensalina. Indeed it is." Moments passed as they sat close to one another on the couch. It was Deeks who finally broke the silence. "I can't believe you're here. I didn't know how long it would be before I saw you again." He said as he began to run his fingers through her hair.

"I know. I didn't even know I was coming home until last night. Granger said Hetty pushed him into letting me come back."

"I will definitely have to thank Hetty for that later." Deeks couldn't express how much it meant to him that Hetty brought Kensi home.

Kensi laughed. A real, sincere laugh. She hadn't laughed like that since the last time she was with him.

"I already have."

Deeks looked down at her, and it seemed he really didn't know how much he had missed her until she walked through his front door.

"I missed you, Fern." Deeks felt like he couldn't say it enough.

"I know Deeks. I missed you too. Being so far away from someone really can prove how much you love them." Kensi said.

"Yeah. It can prove how much you love someone. Especially when you drive the people around you crazy by never shutting up about them." Deeks said with a chuckle.

"I have a feeling I will be hearing about that soon." Kensi said. "For sure. I will never hear the end of that one from Sam and Callen."

"Don't worry about them. At least you know I love you." Kensi spoke softly, trying to be funny but still supportive.

"Yes I do. You must be tired. Let's go to sleep." Deeks said as he yawned and grabbed Kensi's hand to pull her off the couch.

Just before Kensi fell asleep, Deeks whispered in her ear "I love you Fern." And just before he fell asleep he heard "I love you too."

They went back to work the next day after determining Deeks wasn't really sick. That was one insane week. A new case came and everything went back to normal. The team was back together again, some more together than others.

The next time Agent Sabatino and Kensi were in the same country turned out to be almost a year and a half after that day. Sabatino was assigned to work on a case with the team, and upon arriving in L.A. he realized there was no Kensi Blye anymore. Only the new Mrs. Kensi Deeks. And from what he heard, her husband was pretty protective. He made the wise decision not to follow through with their standing dinner plans.

The End.


	4. Sequel

I have posted the sequel to Just Partners! It's called Not Just Partners.

Thanks lovelies! :)


End file.
